El viaje de mi vida
by lady-noryko
Summary: nunca esta de mas salir de viaje estando comprometidos y mas aun si ellos intentan hacer sus cositas y a cada momento son interrumpidos, contiene un poco de perversión, comedia, celos y mucho desamor. KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

*zero y kaname estan comprometidos

*zero es un doncel

*ichiru es un dulce para todos menos para kaname y zero

*la madre de kaname no esta deacuerdo con el matrimonio

*shiky tiene 10 años, es un pervertido aunque no lo aparente desea cojerse a zero

*shiky es el hermano menor de zero

*zero e ichiru se parecen a shizuka y shiky a Rido

*aqui rido es padre de zero y no es malo es un padre amoroso y consentidor o.O

* mi facebook:

. ?ref=tn_tnmn#! 

Era un día hermoso de esos donde el sol esta mas brillante que nunca, se encontraban en la casa del director toda la clase nocturna el director cross, yagari sensei y los gemelos kyryuu estos últimos no se veían muy contentos que digamos.

-pero por que tenemos que ir nosotros con estos chupa sangre- exclamo zero con wel ceño fruncido

-cierto sensei por que tenemos que ir nosotros- dijo ichiru recargado en una pared

-por que ustedes son nuestro primos y sus padres nos han dado la autorización de lleváronlos, solo que vinimos a informarle al director- sentencio kaname con una sonrisa burlona

-y si nosotros no queremos ir, además ese lugar es muy frío- dijo ichiru sin importarle lo que dijo kuran

-cierto kaname por que vamos a ir a Alaska- dijo zero un tanto extrañado por la decisión

-mmm no se solo quiero ir, además tu no te puedes echar para atrás, eres mi prometido tienes que ir a donde yo vaya

-esta bien iré pero tu empaca mis cosas que yo no quiero

-esta bien pero acompáñame para que me digas que empacar- dijo kaname con una sonrisa

-si, vamos

un poco sonrojado tomo de la mano al castaño y se fueron juntos a la habitación del peliblanco, dejando a todos sorprendidos por los cambios drásticos que llevaba la relación de kaname y zero. Así que solo decidieron ignorarlos y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

CON KANAME Y ZERO

Una vez llegando a la habitación del chico, este había sido vilmente engañado por el castaño por que nada mas al entrar a la habitación este (kaname) había acorralado a zero contra la puerta de la habitación, para después ser besado por el castaño

-ya basta! Kaname suéltame- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

-no... dime zero por que te haces el difícil conmigo, sabes dentro de poco seras mio

-eso ya lose

-entonces por que?

-yo... no bueno

-contéstame!

-tu no me gustas!

-que!

Ante tales palabras kaname kuran quedo petrificado, se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso, es que en verdad estaba seguro de que zero lo deseaba.

- lo lamento pero somos primos esto no esta bien

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas dilo!- lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos

-yo... no te a...mo- zero empezó a llorar después de lo dicho

-mientes!- el también quería llorar

-yo... yoo..

-no digas nada- soltándolo dispuesto a retirarse

-yo kaname en verdad te amo lo siento, pero con todo esto yo no se que hacer

-mi amor no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- abrazándolo por la cintura

-gracias kaname, pero yo no quiero ir a Alaska- correspondiendo al abrazo

-he? Por que

- allí hace frío me congelare!

-jajaja que lindo pero para eso estoy yo

-he? A que te refieres

-que yo estoy aquí para calentarte

-que! O/O

-si zero lo que oyes, bueno es hora de ir me a empacar también mis cosas, nos vemos mañana amor-dándole un beso en el cachete


	2. Chapter 2 como llegamos aqui?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola gente de fanfiction lamento no haber actualizado durante mucho tiempo simdo que ya estaba publicado antes en amor yaoi pero me pique demasiado escribiendo un fic HarryxDraco llamado Perfect Love hermoso me concentre tanto en ese que se me olvido subir este pero esto ya no volverá a ocurrir y terminare de subirlos pronto espero sin mas sus mas sinceras disculpas.

CAPITULO #2 ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

No podían creerlo habían seguido las instrucciones que les había dado el director Cross junto con el mapa y todo lo demás para abordar el avión que les correspondía y donde demonios habían terminado, pues en ¡Acapulco! Y todo por culpa de Cross que no los dejaba en paz que por culpa de eso termino confundiéndolo todo.

-genial! Estamos en Acapulco un lugar donde hace mucho calor y todo vampiro desearía estar- si a Zero le encantaba ser sarcástico en todo momento.

-vaya amor que comprensivo eres conmigo

-para que veas que mi amor por ti todo lo puedo superar.-su tono sarcástico estaba colmando la paciencia de todos.

Si ese era el tipo de viaje que Kuran Kaname quería evitar, él quería un viaje romántico en el cual pudiera expresar todo el amor que sentía por su hermoso primo de ojos amatistas. No era tacaño ni nada por el estilo pero a el le dolía tener que rentar esa cabaña cerca de la playa y con su propia piscina, si seguía así se le irían pronto los ahorros de su vida, pero como negarse a esa carita de ángel que pone su prometido cada vez que quiere algo.

-y que te parece la cabaña cariño, se te hace acogedora?- le pregunto temiendo la respuesta que podría darle su prometido.

-pero que te pasa Kuran si yo lo que quería era acampar cerca de la playa.- le respondió un enojado Zero al no tener su capricho realizado- pero recuerda lo que nos dijeron que si no queríamos terminar arrestados teníamos que alquilar unos cuartos- intentaba el castaño hacer comprender a un enojado Zero, que por mas que intentaba no se dejaba abrazar- ya déjame Kaname no quiero….que mmm..- al voltear a ver al castaño este lo sorprendió dándole un apasionado beso. Mmmhm…ha Kaname- al parecer al peliplata no se necesita que le rueguen mucho que digamos pues ya esta correspondiendo a ese ardiente beso- mm.h..hm no hagas….ha eso ka..na..me- decía entre el beso Zero al sentir como su castaño le acariciaba el trasero mientras que disimuladamente presionaba unos dedo contra su entrada- mmm Zero como me encantas haa!.

-qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermano!- grito encolerizado el pequeño Ichiru al ver como su primo manoseaba de manera despreocupada a su hermano mayor y ante tal grito Zero intento separase de Kaname, pero este lo tenía firmemente agarrado- Kaname suéltame.. Amor … por favor necesito aclarar esto con Ichiru.- le pedía amablemente el que le soltara y cuando volteo a ver a su pequeño hermanito este se encontraba junto a Takuma el cual le tapaba los ojos alegando que él no debería de estar viendo ese tipo de cosas en vivo(1), mientras que el más pequeño le decía que una vez pasara la pornografía que estaba obligando a hacer a su hermano, se vengaría y eso el se lo podía asegurar.

-¿que está pasando aquí?- pregunto un inocente Shiki al ver a su hermano mayor y su primo en una situación comprometedora y a Takuma e Ichiru, el primero tapándole los ojos y el segundo gritándole cosas a Kaname.- nada mi pequeño Shiki, mejor vete a dormir.- le dijo Zero una vez que se logró liberar de Kuran- si Zero-nisama- y sin más se fue un poco sorprendido de lo que vio.-Ichiru tu también ya vete.

-Kaname-sama esta vez sí se pasó no haga eso en medio de la sala por favor - le pidió un Takuma algo sonrojado, mientras se llevaba a Ichiru.

-Kaname cariño es hora de irnos nosotros también- le dijo el peli plata con una tierna sonrisa, porque a decir verdad a el le había encantado el como Kaname me había portado tan cariñoso con él.

Tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro la pareja se fue a dormir a su habitación.

CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::

NOTAS FINALES:

Bien una pregunta les gusta este fic porque sinceramente me lo he preguntado mucho pues si hay algo que no les parece díganmelo otra cosa mas los capítulos son extremadamente cortos pues cuando comencé este fic aun me costaba bastante escribir capítulos largos, este fic fue comenzado a escribirse hace mas de un año y aun no lo puedo acabar pero no lo duden lo terminare ;) bien espero sus comentarios para la próxima bye.


	3. Chapter 3 los celos de Zero

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente fijo su vista en esa habitación que su querido novio Kaname Kuran había alquilado junto con toda la cabaña entera, no se quejaba de nada pues en si todo era espectacular, además esa privacidad que le daba la habitación que compartían juntos ya que ahí nadie les diría nada, no como en la mansión que si no era su madre era su queridísima tía, diciéndole que eso no era apto para los niños que había ahí en la casa, ¡por dios! Si el menor de todos era su hermoso hermano menor Shiky y el ya tenía 10 años pero como siempre a los ojos de su tía Zero Kuran Kiryuu era el que pervertía a toda la casa en especial a su hermoso hijo Kaname, pero ahora estaban solos y ahí nadie les diría algo, así que decidió fijarse en su novio el cual se aferraba a su cintura de una manera tan posesiva que lo hacía sentirse tan querido entre esos brazos, tanto que no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a esos labios tan sensuales que poseía su novio e inevitablemente lo beso fue casto y dulce pero lo suficientemente apasionado como para despertar al príncipe de los vampiros.

_hola amor- le saludaba un adormilado pero sobretodo contento castaño, mientras le empezaba a besar su cuello.

_hola Kaname como despertaste_ mientras se subía en las caderas del mayor y le miraba con una sonrisa hermosa.

_perfectamente bien especialmente porque tengo subido encima de mi a un hermoso ángel_ mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder besar al uke que tenía como novio.

_me alegra porque tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer.- le sonrió con un toque de perversión en el rostro.

Poco a poco acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que con el tiempo se empezaba a hacer apasionado, hasta que el mayor logro colar su lengua en la boca de Zero el cual gimió un poco al sentir la calidez que le brindaba el besar a su prometido.

_Zero, venia a preguntarte si no querías venir a….._ el pobre de Ichiru volvió a quedar sin palabras al ver como su hermano y cuñado se besaban. Pero los celos de hermano siempre han existido por lo cual no se contuvo y separo a Zero de su cuñado el cual parecía un pulpo ya que pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del gemelo mayor.

_que demonios le haces a mi hermano_ le dijo mientras separaba Zero de Kaname _oye Ichiru tranquilízate, además pues andamos aquí pasando rato como la pareja que somos_ le contesto un sonrojado Zero al decir eso frente a Kaname el cual sonrío ante la reacción del gemelo mayor.

_bueno querido cuñadito porque mejor no te vas y ahorita que nos cambiemos y bajamos a desayunar todos juntos, es mas mejor ve y levanta a Takuma el cual aun debe estar dormido_ le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, si tal vez el gemelo de su novio le parecía irritante pero aun así lo quería como un hermanito así que porque no mimarlo con eso de molestar a Takuma ya que eso era lo que mas le gustaba al menor de los gemelos, en especial porque a los dos se le notaba que se gustaban, pero eran demasiado tímidos como para decirlo. El menor salió corriendo tan emocionado que le hizo sacar una sonrisa al castaño haciendo rabiar al hermoso peli plata que se encontraba a su lado.

_Kaname _ le hablo muy serio

_si _ le respondió nervioso

_no vuelvas a mirar así a Ichiru_ le dijo un muy celoso peli plata.

_que si yo no hice nada_ se excusó un castaño sin entender los celos de su Zero.

_si claro lo que tu digas _ se fue un enojado Zero al baño que había en la habitación, sin duda Kuran Kaname jamás entendería como era que su ángel pensaba así.

CONTINUARA *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

******************* Bonos Extra *******************

Bien como los capítulos son extremadamente cortos he decidido poner varias escenas entre Kaname y Zero. Y también de Takuma e Ichiru. Estas escenas no tienen nada que ver con el fic son totalmente anexas y van como compensación por capítulos tan cortos. Bien empecemos.

**Escena #1**

Recién salía de la escuela un hermoso chico de cabellos plateados y unos ojos de un color tan exitico como el amatista, ya era muy tarde, siempre tomaba el ultimo vagón del tren(1) en ese vagón solo se subías tres o cuatro personas, por eso le gustaba irse ahí. Lo único malo era ese odioso hombre castaño que aparentaba como unos 25 años, siempre que se subía se le quedaba mirando hasta que bajaba del tren. Pero ese día solo viajaban ellos dos en el vagón, la mirada depredadora de ese hombre frente a el lo empezó a poner nervioso, se alejó lo más posible de aquel que lo comía con la mirada.

Para Kaname Kuran la vida como vampiro en si era aburrida, tenía mucho de donde escoger y ninguno le atraía, todos vampiros y humanos lo querían como amante pero ninguno tenía lo necesario como para atraerlo hasta que un día lo sintió… era el olor más exquisito, dulce, delicado, olía a lavanda y al mismo tiempo un poco masculino, sonrió para si era un chico fértil, un humano tenía ese olor y no le importaba, ese chico tenía que ser suyo por eso lo seguía a todas partes y solo se dejaba ver en aquel vagón cuando el chico ya regresaba a casa, esperando una oportunidad para atacar a su víctima y ese día llego. Lo noto nervioso y un tanto esquivo, eso no hiso mas que encenderlo.

Se acercó lentamente al chico que le daba la espalda parado frente a la puerta, mirando hacia la nada, lo tomo de la cintura y le tapó la boca, le susurro en el oído "tranquilo bonito, no digas nada solo déjate hacer" el chico temblaba de miedo, hasta que frunció el ceño y lo encaro grave error el castaño aprovecho y lo beso, se desato la pasión entre ellos.

Zero solo recuerda que esa fue la noche que no solo perdió su virginidad si no también su humanidad, ahora solo tenía ojos para ese vampiro que lo robo una noche saliendo de la escuela, que termino cumpliendo una promesa que le hiso esa noche "te casaras conmigo y me darás hijos" el se había negado rotundamente, odiaba su condición de doncel. Lástima que si había quedado embarazado esa misma noche que estuvieron juntos.

FIN*¨*******

NOTAS FINALES:

Bien se que esto no era lo que esperaban pero mi mente no dio para más y sinceramente desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo como esto y bueno eso fue lo que salió, sin mas espero sus comentarios sobre si les gustó la idea o no. Y también como estuvo el cap.


End file.
